Poly(etheresters) of trans-1,4-cyclohexanedicarboxylic acid, 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol, polly(oxytetramethylene) glycol and a branching agent are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,469. Other patents of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,003,882; 3,261,812; 3,023,192; 4,221,703; 3,651,014; and 4,256,860. None of these patents, however, suggests that the flexible polyesters described above would show improved physical properties if blended with certain polyesters as described herein.